Minor Serpentis Annex
Vorkommen: LowSecframe|Serpentis Logo Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: '''Kleiner Serpentis-Anbau '''Popup: ''Database Information - Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the Smuggler Gate vigorously. There must be a way to lure out some of his guards before engaging him though ...'' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Minor Serpentis Annex - Abschnitt 1 Erste Welle *6-7 Battleships (Core Port Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) -'' tw. damp'' *2-3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Scout/Spy) - tw. web/scramble *3-5 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel) *1 Elite Cruiser - Corelum Scout (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Scout/Chief Sentinel) - Trigger bei Angriff Zweite Welle Meldung: As it's attacked, the Corelum Scout immediately calls for backup. *6-8 Battleships (Core Flottilla Admiral/Port Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) -'' tw. damp'' *3-5 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *3-5 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Defender/Guard/Initiate/Protector/Safeguard/Scout/Spy) - tw. web/scramble *1 Elite Cruiser - Corelum Scout (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Cief Sentinel) - Trigger bei Angriff Dritte Welle Meldung: As it's attacked, the Corelum Scout immediately calls for backup. *4-5 Battleships (Core Port Admiral/Rear Admiral) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief Infantry/Chief Patroller/Chief Safeguard/Chief Watchman) -'' damp'' *2-3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) Dritte Welle - bei Annäherung an das Beschleunigungstor Meldung: Someone triggered an alarm near the acceleration gate. Corelum Militant Commander: Well well, look at what the cat dragged in. I explicitly told those good-for-nothing rats to prevent anyone from approaching the gate, and yet here you are. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now. *1 Battleship - Core Militant Commander (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *5 Elite Cruiser - Militant Commander's Escorter (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector) Mit dem Abschuss des Militant Commander wird das Beschleunigungstor entriegelt, dabei erscheint folgende Meldung: Something 'clicks' in the acceleration gate as the Militant Commander is destroyed. Blitz: Es reicht, wenn man ans Tor fliegt, dort das Erscheinen des Militant Commander auslöst und diesen abschiesst. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Minor Serpentis Annex - Abschnitt 2 Erste Welle Meldung: Smuggler Gate Operator: Intruders! Defend the gate! *6 Battleships (Core Flotilla Admiral/Port Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) -'' tw. damp'' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *2-3 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel) Zweite Welle - wenn man das Smuggler Gate beschiesst Meldung: The Overseer has come to defend the stargate! Prepare for a fight. As soon as the smuggler gate is attacked, it activates and out comes a group of angry Core guardians. More Core ships have appeared inside the deadspace pocket, to defend the smuggler gate. *18-19 Battleships (Core Flottilla Admiral/Port Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) -'' tw. damp'' *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/High Captain/Squad Leader) *7-8 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Patroller/Spy/Watchman) - web/scramble/damp *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer) *1 Battleship - Core Militant Supervisor (Core High Admiral) ''- triggert meist den Faction Battlecruiser - '' *4 Battleships - Core Gate Guardian (Core Admiral/Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral) -'' tw. damp'' *4 Battlecruiser - Supervisor's Guardian (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry) *4-5 Elite Frigates - Supervisor's Henchman (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector) - *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Shadow Serpentis Squad Leader/Wing Leader) ''- nicht immer'' Da der eingehende Schaden recht hoch ist, wenn über 20 Battleships und Support erscheinen, sollte man vorbereitet sein und bspw. das Gate aus einer gewissen Entfernung beschiessen. Das Smuggler Gate hinterlässt einen Container mit 50 Metal Scraps. In der Beute des Faction Schiffs findet man eventuell minderwertige Faction (=Shadow) Module und Munition. Dieser Komplex kann eskalieren: Serpentis Owned Station (Station im Besitz der Serpentis). Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site